neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Daphne (Winx)/Gallery
Fairy Forms |-|Nymph= Transformation Daphne.jpg Daphne Nymph Spirit - WCEp526.png Daphne restored body.png Specials Daphne - Sp3(2).png Stock Arts Daphne_Nymph_-_Stock_Art.jpg Daphne 03.png Daphne 02.png Daphne-PNG-Winx-Club.png Daphne_07.png |-|Fairy Form= Stock Arts 959c6ccef590e685f22a0a1244801833.png 6e881de2caaf0a36124f5509895cffe3.jpg |-|Charmix= Stock Arts F1384c4bf084ee4f0b6bc926d5d542a6.png |-|Enchantix= Stock Arts 815d7c070e3f03752fd0fb933727dc8b.png |-|Believix= Transformation Winx Daphne Believix.jpg Stock Arts Daphne believix by winx rainbow love d9xk3ul-pre.png |-|Sophix= Stock Arts Daphne sophix by winx rainbow love d9xk537-pre.png |-|Lovix= Stock Arts Ef3966368b76d8fee77db9c7f8b94fbe.png |-|Harmonix= Stock Arts 0612efcec82d58414c54f3d71fd75220.png |-|Sirenix= Transformation Sirenix Daphne.jpg B2T284EIMAAdant.jpg Stock Arts Daphne Sirenix.png C249f57d4fe49900c938969e5439f9d6.png Daphne nymph of sirenix season 8 sirenix by theguardianfaerie dd4wbw8-fullview.png E4ef2d0799bb5545758455a44477c916.png Crystal Sirenix 70583246 920076471682401 1961974396864279132 n-removebg-preview.png 70583246 920076471682401 1961974396864279132 n.jpg |-|Bloomix= Stock Arts 25293b7c7aeb79e72fa1e2750fe26a54.png |-|Mythix= Stock Arts Dc7e6f526cc64e7d459f183c8bc5d563.png |-|Butterflix= Stock Arts E97a92dff5241f2ac8b2ed46a89ddc7b.png |-|Tynix= Stock Arts 16ac1c26ab9b322087da4d55c66c3f3a.png |-|Dreamix= Transformation Wind and daphne's dreamix.jpg Stock Arts 03e91090e6486ff67384d9f19ccaa828.png |-|Onyrix= Transformation 66432252 341654233433714 2688611333918527432 n.jpg Winx club onyrix wallpaper by winx rainbow love dbgqv6g-fullview.png Stock Arts Daphne-Onyrix-the-winx-club-41343063-741-1079.png |-|Cosmix= Stock Arts Ea8f32cd0a7d33864afd202e881dc255.png Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 6 The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png |-|Season 1= capture_003_11112014_170301_921.png capture_004_11112014_170308_521.png ~Daphne Dance~.jpg DaphneS1.png 1x09-BloomsDream.jpg Episode 109 2.png DaphneDream.jpg Ninfe di magix.jpg Ninfas.PNG Snapshot 1 (11-13-2011 6-37 PM).png Winx Club - Episode 110.png 1x15.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (4).jpg Daphne With Baby Bloom.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (5).jpg Daphne - WCEp118.png 0.25.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125.jpg |-|Season 3= DaphneS3.1.jpg DaphneS3.2.jpg DaphneS3.3.jpg |-|Season 5= 377315 468541146519376 2101264892 n.jpg 644728 351844934898287 1750870022 n.jpg Bloom and Daphne.png Images-daphne.jpeg Daphne Movies.jpg S5E03.5.jpg S5E03.6.jpg 391577 283446468424174 415073100 n.jpg Daphne become spirit without body.jpg S5-ep4-daphne-appears4.png Ep509(1).png Trix spell.png DaphneTortured.png Ep512(1).png Ep512(4).png Tumblr inline pl6x7rKxmN1uynw9c 1280.png Ep513(3).png Daphne New flora.jpg Double-Crossing .png Daphne & Politea.png Daphne and Politea.png Politea - Episode 523 (2).jpg Bdcam 2012-11-03 13-14-55-314.jpg Tor.png Contacting.jpg BloomDaphne.png Daphne gallery picture wikia.jpg DaphneS5E26.png All the family.png GIFs La malédiction du Sirénix.gif FpuAJb.gif |-|Season 6= Opening and Ending Opening.jpg Screenshots 1377055 658880494145300 1703358826 n.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-03 at 23.53.43.png WINX CLUB SEASON 6! (2).png Daphne S6.jpg Diaspro - Episode 606 (6).jpg|An angered Daphne attacking Diaspro DapneS6E07.png Flame Spiral 608.png S6E08.1.png S6E08.2.png S6E08.3.png S6E10.4.jpg Daphne Ep17.jpg S6E17.4.jpg Daphne Ep18.jpg DAPHNE EP 19 4.jpg DAPHNE EP 19 5.jpg DAPHNE EP 19 3.jpg Winx-club-601-clip-large.jpg 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg MH7H4-qKfNo.jpg Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Daphne2.png StellaDaphneBloom.jpg 8rRP9D_97io.jpg gKr_ddz_lKI.jpg 06lWqm HIM.jpg 6 Vortex of Flames 12034.jpg daphnesearching.jpg Daphne-and-Thoren-Season-Six.jpg Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg Daphne introduces Diletta.png Thoren and Daphne researching.png S6E20.jpg WinxFearWood1.png 0rnKxKsYlnk.jpg 5ysW0RCrwi0.jpg 86HcSy0-EhQ.jpg ffJP7y9GqY4.jpg GUnPeaKXKQ0.jpg IDYFc1sKOtw.jpg o4qFYnhqvic.jpg rie0foEBaKI.jpg SZqWS0OdgPY.jpg XfvorwI5mew.jpg yq8M0EyyqFY.jpg AJuzx4dYeCo.jpg I56fPUHa5sE.jpg JgGE9avjs-M.jpg rMq3p2pbE0s.jpg STxxxEbpS-k.jpg T9tyG9AkmNw.jpg 3kavCH29o6c.jpg E4BlVlAfMto.jpg 9QkCr2gHzGg.jpg URp1c0QUVxE.jpg 9oXAiSyUJ7M.jpg 5w03u5F1kgQ.jpg 8qnahRB1mPk.jpg oG7KusHLTik.jpg OTZ9PVm-Rt4.jpg L1FEIyZ7GSg.jpg qqswJXzY5Wg.jpg s-x2ow6cdk8.jpg EGiKtYZgr1E.jpg 7blhqkQP-w0.jpg N9sqP90Jkl0.jpg fJgAJDrCORk.jpg 40OnEGkEl4U.jpg 6iqJ0Y7zAwE.jpg 38OAnqIw4mU.jpg aJ1pN4t_fZc.jpg lIgWJ6RA5k4.jpg Warmth reveal 2.png Dome of the ocean 608.png Flame spiral 607.png Dance of leaves 608.png Dance of leaves 616.png Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png Daphne.png Daphne Sirenix Ep18.jpg DAPHNE EP19 2.jpg D EP19 1.jpg winx606.png DaphneVortex2.jpg S6E08.jpg Daphne & Thoren (1).jpg Daphne & Thoren dancing.jpg Daphne & Thoren.jpg C7QjvY8tsKY.jpg E4BlVlAfMto.jpg Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h37m00s60.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h32m42s45.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h32m09s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h31m49s22.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h31m39s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h16m23s237.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h16m16s162.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m44s89.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m37s27.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h30m54s111.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h28m35s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h26m01s11.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h25m49s160.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h25m43s98.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h25m36s29.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h25m28s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h25m22s135.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h25m16s88.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h25m10s11.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h24m51s76.png S6E26.2.jpg S6E26.3.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m28s149.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h18m12s133.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h18m00s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h18m26s8.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h20m33s11.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h20m29s225.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h20m19s106.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h20m13s61.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h48m11s207.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h48m05s152.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h47m55s55.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h47m52s21.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h21m11s133.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-01h21m05s46.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h02m44s124.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h03m20s227.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h03m25s22.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h03m34s127.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h03m42s196.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h08m48s171.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h09m21s243.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h11m46s167.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m20s87.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m26s149.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m42s41.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h14m02s252.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h45m24s41.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h45m28s87.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h45m32s121.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h45m35s156.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h44m43s128.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h44m57s3.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h45m00s60.png vlcsnap-2015-09-03-18h45m04s91.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h25m13s18.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h33m57s133.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h34m09s0.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h34m16s59.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h34m33s241.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h34m54s195.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h35m34s85.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h35m39s136.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h36m18s255.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h36m23s62.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h36m37s175.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h36m50s70.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h37m24s134.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h37m42s88.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h37m46s133.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h37m54s207.png vlcsnap-2015-08-04-16h38m11s116.png Winx-619-full-episode-4x3.jpg Daphne (xxx).jpg S6E1 Daphne New Look.png D6XSdGVTdys.jpg NniomgBkVB0.jpg Winx-club-601-clip-large.jpg 10341588 829138850447088 8877477402666220771 n.jpg BloomDaphne.jpg BRANDON EP 19 1.jpg Daphne's wedding.jpg GIFs H06NLE.gif Daphne teletransports her fellow Winx, Trix, and the Pixies.gif |-|Season 7= Embracing Wind.png Dome of the Ocean 724.png Flame Spiral 725.png S7E25.7.jpg S7E25.15.jpg S7E25.12.jpg 0GkfSB_SoTI.jpg Fza5QLyEGOo.jpg uNBUxmpIQco.jpg Daphne S7.png Daphne 7x24.png Daphne 7x24 2.png Daphne 7x24 3.png Daphne 7x24 4.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Daphne - Sp1(1).png Daphne - Sp1(2).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= DaphneNick.png Daphne - Sp2(1).png Bloom dreaming Daphne.png Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png IMG 2909.PNG Daphne - Sp2(2).png Daphne, Bloom - Sp2.png Daphne explanation Nick.png |-|The Battle for Magix= Daphne - Sp3(1).png Daphne, Bloom - Battle for Magix.jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Daphne without mask.jpg Bookoffate2.png Winx-Kids-the-winx-club-12626818-301-432.jpg Daphne3dro5.png Bloom with Daphne.jpg Family together.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 6= Daphne Signature.png Daphne Princess Ballgown.png Daphne Civilian.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Character Galleries Category:Daphne